Brother by heart
by kathykat
Summary: What wrong with Pumbaa? Timon try to find it out and told to his friend what he really meant to him. Read & rewiew.


-----

The day was goes on to night. It was time to eat something little before bedtime.

Pumbaa walked little after his friend, who was trying to find out something to eat.

"Timon?" warthog asked. He looked his friend and smiled. "You never hear me", he told himself.

But he didn't realized that Timon was turned to him. "Little harder, Pumbaa boy, we can find something."

Pumbaa smiled. "Sure, Timon, i know that we will."

Timon smiled and looked his friend. "You look tired, Pumbaa. Are you ok?"

Pumbaa nodded softly. "I'm, Timon, you don't need be worry about me."

"Then why you..?"

"Nothing, buddy, forgive me", Pumbaa rolled his head and smiled.

"I started to worry about you, Pumbaa, tell me what it is", Timon say taking deep breath.

"I just, I'm not hungry", Pumbaa walked over him. "You go on, Timon, I think that I will find someplace to sleep."

"You never told me that you're not hungry, Pumbaa. You only told me that if you are sick."

"I'm not sick, Timon"

"Then what it is?"

Pumbaa looked deeper on to Timon's eyes.

Timon smiled and lead his paws over his body. "Don't start, buddy, you will be fine."

Pumbaa smiled sadly and sighed.

"But I don't know what it is."

"It's nothing", Timon smiled. "Maybe you were eating little much on the lunch, Pumbaa. Go to sleep, buddy, I'll back before you even start to need me."

"You can't know it."

"Who say that I knew it?" Timon asked and laughed.

Pumbaa gave smile to him. "Go ahead, Timon."

Timon laughed again. "It will be all right, Pumbaa, just go to sleep."

"Don't go so far away, Timon. See you in morning."

"If not before", Timon smiled and watched as Pumbaa walked off.

"If not before", his fried laughed. "You always keep humour with me."

Timon smiled and looked up to sky. It was dark. Then he sighed and looked over his shoulder. It was too dark on the grubs hunting but he was little hungry.

"I need something", he whispered and looked at the way Pumbaa was gone and saw little worm which was going on his way in the grass.

"Ahaa!" Timon smiled and catch the worm on to his mouth. He was being to walk off when he saw other worm and remembers Pumbaa. "He told me that he wasn't hungry but sometimes he doesn't mean it", he smiled and catches the worm on his paw. "Hey, Pumbaa!"

No answers.

"Pumbaa?" Timon try to see his friend. "Where are you?"

When there was not anything else than silence, meerkat put the worm away and walked on the way which Pumbaa was gone.

"Pumbaa?" Timon called his friend. "Where are you going? Pumbaa? Pumbaa where…!" his voice fallen off when he saw his friend who was lying on his right leg. Pumbaa was awake. "You return soon, Timon. Do you found anything?"

"What is happened, Pumbaa, are you ok?"

"I'm all right, Timon", Pumbaa smiled.

"Don't liar to me, buddy. I know there is something wrong", Timon breathed. "Why do you..?"

"Timon", Pumbaa told him. "You worry too much, little buddy. Relax."

Timon closed his eyes tight and keep breathed out. "I'll be little time off and you…"

"I'm fine, Timon", Pumbaa lied.

Meerkat opened his eyes. "You're badly liar, Pumbaa", he smiled and go his side. "You know."

Pumbaa keep his looking deeply hard in to Timon's eyes. "I know", he whispered.

Timon bend over his friend and sat down and laid his paw softly on to Pumbaa's leg. "You'll be ok, buddy, I know."

Warthog closed his eyes and smiled. "I need you, Timon, don't go."

"Why should i?" Timon wanted to know.

"I saw a dream", Pumbaa told him.

"You saw a dream", Timon replaced and sighed. "Why should you saw a dream about I left you?"

"I have no idea", Pumbaa snorted.

"Maybe if you want me to leave you", Timon looked away.

Pumbaa opened his eyes. "If I would want to, so it was very bad nightmare."

Timon breathed out softly and closed his eyes. "But I can't leave you, Pumbaa."

Pumbaa sighed hardly.

"You know why?" Timon turned to look at his friend. "You're more than friend to me, Pumbaa, you're my brother. Brother of the heart."

Pumbaa smiled softly. "Good to know, my brother", he laughed little and closed his eyes. It looked like he was fallen sleeping.

"My pleasure, I guess", Timon smiled and went little clear on Pumbaa's leg and closed his eyes. "Good night, Pumbaa."

A warm wind game upon the sky and someone let their call on the night.

"Huh?" Timon opened his eyes and looked around and saw Pumbaa who smiled as he sleeps. "I hate to wake you up, Pumbaa, but do you hear that?"

"No, no, not me, that was not me."

Timon sighed. "I know, Pumbaa, but it is not.."

"Don't afraid little buddy, I will protect you", Pumbaa tell him.

"I know", Timon nodded. "I know."

Pumbaa opened his eyes and look at his friend. "Why are you awake, Timon? Can't you get sleep?"

Timon smiled. "No."

"Any of that?"

"Not any, Pumbaa. Sorry that I awaked you, buddy, got back to sleep."

"Hmr…", Pumbaa rolled his eyes. "What wrong?"

Timon knew that he couldn't ever hide anything from Pumbaa. "I, uh, I just heard some strange voice and get up. I never meant to wake you up, buddy. Sorry about that."

"Why so sorry?" Pumbaa asked. "You were waked me up so many times before", he smiled.

Timon smiled. "I know. Sleep now, buddy."

"And what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I won't go anywhere."

Pumbaa rolled his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"You never need to ask anything like that", Timon smiled. "I'm only little worry about you, buddy."

"Why?"

"I don't know for sure", Timon smiled again and put his paw on to Pumbaa's nose. "But I'm", he rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Aw, don't worry, Timon, I'm fine", Pumbaa smiled.

Timon opened his eyes and smiled. "We both know that it's not true, buddy."

Pumbaa sighed. "Well, maybe I'm not fine but I'm here."

Timon laughed. "Yeah, you are", and fall his back again on his friend's leg. "I never want to lose you."

Pumbaa looked at him. "You won't, Timon."

"Do you promise?" Timon asked without taking look at his friend.

"I can, I think", Pumbaa smiled. "You worry too much, little buddy."

Timon laughed again and looked up to the sky. He knew that Pumbaa watched him. Feeling tears at his chest, Timon sighed and closed his eyes tight. "Why you, Pumbaa? Why it wouldn't be me?"

"I told you never think about that", Pumbaa's strong voice game up. "Never, Timon. Never."

"Never", Timon follow the voice. "You know, it will ache to me too."

"It?"

"It."

"What it?"

"Pumbaa", Timon breathed. "Stop that. You do know what I mean."

Pumbaa smiled. "I know."

"You and your silly humour", Timon laughed and opened his eyes and turned over his shoulder.

"Pumbaa?" he asked.

The warthog was closed his eyes. "I'm here, I'm alive…"

Timon laughed softly. "Good nigh, buddy, sleep well."

----


End file.
